


What is Magic

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Gemini tries to understand Magic as different from Biotics and Technology.





	What is Magic

“Query, how did we get here?” Gemini asked.

“Magic.” Lynx replied. “Specifically, teleportation magic from the conjuration school.” 

“What is magic?” Gemini asked.

“It’s the manipulation of reality based on the will of the person using the magic. There are multiple different varieties and schools of magic.” Gailen added. She pointed in the direction of a large tower appearing over the top of the trees. They had started walking towards the tower, hoping to find friendly inhabitants.

“I still do not understand.” Gemini replied. “What is magic?” Lynx and Gailen thought for a while.

“Do you have people in your plane that can...move things with their mind? Manipulate reality?” Gailen asked, walking along a fallen tree.

“Yes. People born with exposure to Element Zero can manipulate the relative gravity. These people are called Biotics. They can tear things apart with gravity, lift them, make them more or less dense.” Gemini explained.

“Magic is similar to that, but there is more that can be done.” Lynx said. “Like this.” He cast Levitate on Gemini. “Is this similar to Biotics?” 

“Affirmative.” Gemini let him down gently. 

“How about this?” He summoned a chain of bells. He gave them a shake and they made sound. He handed them over. 

“Not unless there are bell chains in the area they can pull towards them.” Gemini admitted.

“What about this?” Lynx smiled and suddenly another Geth walked into view. Gemini stopped and tried to contact it via light communication. They tried again when there was no response. Lynx chuckled and walked through the Geth. “It is merely an image...an illusion.” 

“We can also harness the elements. I can shoot fire, lightning, or cold from my sword. I can cause the earth or air to shatter.” Gailen added.

“This does sound like some of the powers that Humans and Turians have attributed to either their ancestors or to characters in fictional works. That does seem to fall into the category of magic.” Gemini admitted, lifting Gailen with one arm to help her down the lip of a small drop. They followed, getting to the edge of a river.

 

“Do you have any of these...these Biotic powers?” Gailen asked, looking for a way across. 

“No. It is only organic life that can gain these powers.” Gemini said. “However, I am fairly adept at overriding programming. I also have some battlefield uses.” Gemini walked into the water. It was fairly fast, but shallow. “Give me a rope and I can get you across.” Tying themselves together, they made their way across the river. With Gemini providing the anchor point, they were in no danger of being swept away.

“Can you teleport people the same way the Shmeshka can?” Gemini asked.

“No.” Lynx sighed. “I’m still relatively new to being a wizard, compared to Shmeshka. I have a long way to go. But eventually, if I don’t die, I might become as powerful as she is. However, I don’t suggest that you wait for me to get that powerful. I may not even know what plane to send you too. She will know exactly where to send you.”

“As we seem to have plenty of time before either condition is met for us to go home, perhaps you can educate me more about magic. While I cannot use it, I have always heard organic beings say that teaching something is the best way to learn it.” Gemini’s eye plates raised. “This is how I smile, as you call it.”

“It looks like we all have a lot to learn.” Gailen said, striking off for the tower, Lynx close behind. Gemini hesitated for a moment. In a moment of organic curiosity, Gemini mimed the same motions and tones that Lynx had done when he had created the Geth. Nothing happened. Gemini tried again, this time thinking of their younger sister, Rina. This time, a blurry image of a green and blue figure appeared, looking like a caricature of a Quarian.

“Are you coming Gemini?” Lynx called. Gemini’s brow plates rose in a smile as they ran off after their companions.


End file.
